Two Little Schemers
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Allison Jones and Madison Kirkland hated each other with a passion the moment they got on the wrong foot. What will happen when they discover that they were really twins separated by divorce? Wanting to be together, they try their best to become the matchmakers of their parents, Alfred Jones and Alice Kirkland. But that's not going to be easy. It's time for a little twin swi-magic!
1. Camp Hetalia

**This is one of my new fics, and I couldn't stand not publishing it regardless of its cover not being done yet. This will be of course, a USXFEM!UK fic with other pairings. You will just have to wait and see~**

**This is based on the movie, Parent Trap in 1998, but I changed the title for better purposes, since some scenes that I will make are not in the movie. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Camp Hetalia**

The buses at Camp Hetalia fell in line as they unloaded the children and their luggage. Some of them were complaining about the signal not being able to reach their phones, thus, couldn't call anyone outside of camp. They were in a mountain for heaven's sake.

One Allison F. Jones was rummaging through the luggage pile, her bright blue eyes looking for her red duffel. "Where the heck is it?" she wondered. Her questions were solved when it was dumped right in front of her; "Finally!" she said as she reached out for it, only for some rude reason, a few more bags were piled over her red duffel. "Now, how to get the thing out…" she grumbled as she restrained herself from pulling her short bright blond hair that was moved to the sides of her head with clips. She tried pulling it, but to no avail.

"I take it that you are new here?" a new voice was heard beside her. She saw a girl with dark brown hair and caramel eyes, a small frown was on her face as if she was used to frowning all the way to the afterlife.

"How did you know?" she wondered.

The girl placed her own bag down, "First of all, you have no idea how to get your luggage, and second, you really need a lot of help," she offered. "Name's Lovina Vargas," she introduced.

"Allison Jones. Thanks for the offer for help. It's the red one," she pointed at her buried duffel. She hoped that her camera was still okay after this ordeal.

Lovina placed her luggage down and pulled with Allison, but the other bags proved to be too heavy to be able to pull something beneath those heavy bags. "Man, what are the things inside these damned duffels? Rocks?" she muttered.

Then they noticed a timid bespectacled girl with dark blond hair, holding a stuffed toy bear, who merely pulled her duffel from below with just one hand. Allison looked at her admirably, "Who's she?"

Lovina looked as well and recognized the girl, "Oh, that's Madeline Williams. She's been attending camp for the past two years straight just like me." Lovina then held her breath to shout, "Hey, Madeline!"

The girl, Madeline, looked behind her, "Oh, hello Lovina," she said softly. "Do you need anything?"

Allison was a little puzzled on how soft the girl was speaking, but let it pass her mind. "Can you help us out with my duffel? It's the red one on the bottom," she pointed at her luggage. It was really beginning to bother her for the last three minutes.

Madeline reached out to the duffel with Allison and Lovina, and in a few seconds, the duffel slid out from below. Allison smiled in satisfaction as she got her duffel from Madeline. She was puzzled when both Madeline and Lovina looked at her tag. "What?" she wondered as she looked at the girls.

"You're from California?" Madeline asked. "Do you live with movie stars?" she asked with eyes twinkling.

"Well…not really. My dad owns a vineyard in Napa Valley. It's a little far from Los Angeles," she explained.

Lovina smiled, "A family of wine makers, eh? I'm from Italy, so I know that Napa makes one of the best wines in the world,"

Madeline smiled, "I'm from Canada, but I know what Napa quality wine is." She added. "Which reminds me, what camp house are you in?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm in the East house," she informed.

Both Madeline and Lovina exchanged smiles, "Alright, you're with us," the two of them said with smiles as they went to the camp.

"So, has any of you have skills in Game of the Generals?" Allison wondered.

Lovina laughed, "Not much. I hope you've prepared yourself. There is a lot here who plays Game of the Generals," she informed, "But most of them are our senior campers, but my older sister Feliciana is a little weaker than them,"

Madeline laughed, "True, but her boyfriend is quite good at it," she informed.

It was then when Allison saw Lovina fume at the mention of her older sister's girlfriend, "Like I give a damn at that German potato-sucking bastard! He's better off staying away from sorella! If I were as old as her, I would be beating that potato-bastard to pulp right now,"

"You've been saying that for the past two years, and not once had I ever seen any action get on," Madeline countered.

"Camp rules is the only thing saving the bastard here. The moment he is out of it, I make my moves, just like the molasses incident I pulled off," Lovina said.

"Molasses?" Allison asked.

Madeline answered her question, "Ludwig, the person we have been mentioning, is Feliciana's boyfriend. Lovina pranked him last year by getting molasses on his traveling clothes, and he was almost bitten by ants if he hadn't changed at the last minute,"

The three girls laughed. It was then when a limousine had parked near their direction. Allison looked at it with interest, "Whoa, who's in there?" she wondered as the three went on their way.

"Probably one of those rich foreigners," Lovina said.

Madeline cocked her head, "But Lovina, we're rich foreigners as well,"

"At least we're not over the top and use a bus," she replied.

…

Meanwhile, the limousine passenger seat door opened revealing a man with white hair and red eyes in a suit and tie. He breathed in as he felt the fresh mountain air in the morning. "Ah, the awesome me missed this awesome place!" he said enthusiastically as he opened the door to the backseat open. Automatically, a girl with long braided blond hair with bright blue eyes came out. The said girl looked around the forested campsite and that was when Gilbert knew that his charge already loved the place. He knew that his idea in suggesting it to her mother was a good idea.

"Like what you see, Madison?" he asked.

Madison turned to her bodyguard, "It is beautiful Gilbert!" she replied. "I wonder why mother wouldn't let me attend here in the first place…"

"She is a little overprotective of you, little one. I know I am concerning my little brother. But she couldn't ignore the fact that she had also attended here with me when we were eleven and the summers after that," he stated. He then looked around, "Speaking of which…where the heck is Ludwig?"

"What are you doing here bruder?!" a stern voice growled with irritation. Both people looked in the initial direction just a few meters away from the small stage where they had assigned the kids' houses a few minutes before being replaced with the other senior campers who were supervising the junior campers below fifteen. Ludwig Beilschmidt was the sixteen year-old Head Senior Camper Counselor supervising the junior campers along with others.

Gilbert smiled, "Ah, Ludwig, there you are," he then noticed his Italian girlfriend and fellow senior camper, Feliciana Vargas, "Oh, and hello as well, Feli,"

Feliciana Vargas, a fifteen year-old girl with long brown hair with a side curl with bright caramel eyes smiled at the older brother of her boyfriend, "Ciao! It's a pleasure to see you again, Gilbert," she then looked at Madison and widened her eyes. She has seen her before, "Ve? Aren't you with Lovina and Madeline a little while ago? And when did you change your outfit?" she wondered as she cocked her head to the side.

Madison waved her hand slightly, "No, I just arrived here with my bodyguard, Gilbert. I'm Madison Kirkland,"

Feliciana turned red as a tomato in embarrassment, "Sorry about that…" she apologized.

"Hey, can't you tell two campers apart, Feliciana?" Ludwig lectured.

Feliciana immediately cringed as if she was about to cry, "Ve! Sorry! I'm a little new in assigning campers and seeing them. We have a lot of newcomers this year…" she replied meekly.

Gilbert shook his head in disappointment, "Hey Ludwig, stop scaring Feli. It's a wonder that she's still with you for so long," he lectured.

In reply, Ludwig merely turned red and looked away, "Anyway, back on camp business, Madison, you will be in the North house. It's the redwood camp house with the N flag." He informed.

Madison nodded and took some of her things, "I better be going Gilbert, and you are due to your flight in a few hours, am I right?" she asked.

Gilbert inwardly cursed and looked at his watch, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you have your Games of the Generals board with you?" Gilbert reminded.

"Of course I do. That is one thing that I will not leave at home at all costs." Madeline replied. "And besides, I was the one who helped persuade Mother to attend camp because their trademark board game here is the Games of the Generals,"

Gilbert then ruffled her hair, "Well then, you better get going. The lunch bell will be ringing in about two hours, so you have a lot of unpacking to do," Madeline nodded and proceeded to the cabin she was assigned to. Almost immediately, a Spanish boy and a Russian boy had offered to carry her two bags, which Madeline took to be courtesy and proceeded inside the cabin.

"I have to go. Miss Alice will need my services soon," Gilbert bid his brother while ruffling his hair as well.

Ludwig merely frowned and fixed his hair again in its orderly look. "Go on already bruder," he grumbled.

"Okay. I'll see you after summer," he bid as he went back to the passenger seat of the limousine and left.

Both Ludwig and Feliciana looked at the retreating vehicle. "It's nice to see Gilbert again." She commented.

"He has been taking care of Madison Kirkland since he got the job eight years ago and since then he has never been home besides after summer camp," Ludwig muttered. "Come on Feli, we still have a senior camper council meeting,"

…

**Two Days Later**

"Let me at her!" Allison struggled as she tried to escape from the grasps of both Lovina and Madeline to tackle one Madison Kirkland, who was also being held back by her two friends, Antonio and Ivan.

Madison grumbled, "I'd like to see you try to lay a hand on me, Jones!" she replied with the same vigor as Allison, but she wasn't trying to escape Antonio and Ivan's strong arms and because of her head telling her that it was not proper to lose your cool that easy.

Feliciana was panicking as she tried and failed to calm the look-alikes down. "Ve…please, settle down, this is not healthy for the two of you…" she tried to calm the two down with words, while their friends were doing what they can to restrain the two blondes. It was rare for campers to look alike and not be related and had not seen each other for the entirety of their lives, but it wasn't rare that the two would eventually fight.

"Sorella! Stop cowering and get some help!" Lovina said.

"Mein Gott! Was ze holle is going on here?!" Ludwig Beilschmidt's voice rang in the area as he looked at the junior campers that were restraining the two look-alikes as he spoke from German to English. He had experienced the shock and somehow discovered after hearing the names of Allison F. Jones and Madison Kirkland had looked alike, that it was only logical for Feliciana to not be able to tell the two apart. That hadn't happened in two years since someone from the same country as him had been _his_ look-alike that had once been almost _this_ close in courting Feliciana.

But ignoring the love triangle that had happened two years ago, he hadn't seen this much damage and fighting the moment the two met and seen their own faces mirroring theirs, and the fact that the two went on insulting each other because of appearances and talents. They had started war the moment they insulted each other.

Trying to not have his headache get the best of him, he rubbed his temple and looked at them in a military way. "All of you junior campers get back to your normal activities and back to your cabins. I don't want a repeat of this ruckus." He then looked at his girlfriend, "And you, Feliciana Vargas, follow me to the council cabin _this instant_ or I will all send you to the buses home!" at that notion, all of them retreated and ran in groups, really thankful that Allison and Madison went their separate ways.

When the two senior campers got to the council room, Ludwig faced a shivering Feliciana, "What happened there?" he demanded. "I thought you were conducting the Voluntary Fencing Matches,"

"I was!" Feliciana defended, "Allison was in the group that was participating, and she had just defeated Lili Zwingli, but then Madison came with Antonio Carriedo and Ivan Braginski and she took the challenge against Allison! The two fenced all over the place until Madison's foil had touched Allison and Madison taunted her. Allison lost her temper and got mad, and Madison was retaliating with words. Lovi and Madeline had to restrain Allison from throttling her in turn, and that's where you came along,"

Ludwig sighed as he rubbed his temples. These two were going to be the death of him. Whoever voted him to be the Head Senior Camper Counselor can die now, except Feliciana. "We have to do something about this quick…" he murmured.

"Ve? What do you mean, Ludwig?" Feliciana wondered.

"I mean Jones' and Kirkland's fights are becoming serious by the day, from the bet on Games of the Generals on swimming on the lake naked, and beds on the roof of the cabin," he grumbled. "If they do one more trick, I swear, they will receive the punishment they need," he swore.

…

Allison slammed on her bed looking murderous, "I want revenge!" she declared to the two girls in front of her.

Madeline was not one for violence, so she tries and tries to reprimand Allison when she has the chance, "But Allie…we could get in trouble, and all of us know from experience not to get on the bad side of Ludwig," she informed.

"As much as I hate to say it Allie," Lovina said, "Maddie is right. Even I don't try his patience regarding rules and regulations. He follows everything by the book."

"But I just can't sit here and do nothing to mend my pride! That girl took away my fencing winning streak!" she reasoned.

Lovina sighed, "Have you always been this competitive? Or am I thinking right now that you are letting your stupid recklessness take over your mind?"

"I get that from my Dad, and I will not back down on this fight! I will have my revenge!" Allison said while brandishing an evil laugh. Madeline and Lovina now knew that Allison F. Jones had already cracked with the thirst for revenge. There was no way out on this anymore.

**So, what do you think? I decided not to follow the scene flow of the movie since I want the others to have their own spotlight once in a while. You will be surprised which characters I used in the other roles.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Isolated

**I live! It's been a while since I updated anything that I published, though the thing about a sequel of Turning the Tables is still leaving me in doubt…so I decided to leave that thought for later. I figured that I should at least update this since my favorite anime up to date is Hetalia. I'm still enduring school, but I guess I have to do this if I really want to do anything with my life. **

**Enough about this! Enjoy the chapter~!**

**Chapter 2 Isolated**

The moment Madison heard the trumpet wake-up call by the Senior Camper Sakura Honda, her eyes opened to find out that there was something strange going on inside the cabin. Her eyes found some strands of strings going about everywhere in the room. Quickly, she stood up and saw that the entire cabin was in a mess and one little move will cause mishaps. She knew that much. "What in blazes…" she wondered as she was careful not to touch the strings in any way was she stood up from her bed. But that was her mistake. Sticky goo had found its way into her bare feet and at that moment, she shouted, causing everyone to wake up.

Antonio, who was a bed across her, had felt something cold on his hair. The slightest move had made him discover that what was on his head was whipped cream. "What the hell?!" he said as he shot up from his bed and looked in a mirror to see that the whipped cream had made its way all the way to his hair, creating the hairstyle of George Washington when he was president.

Ivan and the others had woken up as well, and he found out that maple syrup has been soaking his nightclothes. He touched the sticky substance in his clothes and began to mutter. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" he said with a scary aura about him. Whoever was responsible for this (as long as it is male) will pay.

The others got the lighter pranks, like having a roll of toilet paper on their faces, whipped cream and felt pen artwork in their person, and everything else.

Madison tried to move again, but she had just set up another trap and looked up immediately to see small water balloons rolling down its container and was about to fall on her. Instincts on, she tried her best to avoid the small trajectories and had only managed to soak her pajama bottoms. She smirked, "She didn't get me…" she said.

But too soon did she say it when she had noticed that a larger water balloon was about to fall. She tried to move her body, but she couldn't and just stared at the big red water balloon and shouted until it had hit her straight in the head, soaking her entire clothes in the process. At that moment, she was fuming, "That girl, is without a doubt, the lowest most awful creature that ever walked the planet!" she shouted angrily.

"You were the target of the prank, right Mads?" Antonio asked as he tried to take off the whipped cream on his head.

"Absolutely! That girl despises me," she grumbled.

Ivan somehow felt disappointed that he would not avenge what happened to day on his own. His parents had raised him right enough to know not to hit girls and respect them no matter how much he is pissed off. "But she _is_ going to pay for this, right?" he wondered, his dark aura still in the vicinity.

Madison gritted her teeth, "Oh, I promise you Ivan, she will…"

When she saw Feliciana with Yao, a clipboard in hand, she knew she was going to have her revenge for pranking her entire cabin.

…

Ludwig didn't have to wait long for the last trick to cross the thin line of his wearing patience. And it had occurred on the day of the surprise inspection.

He knew that something was up when he saw three girls, consisting of Allison, Lovina and Madeline near the East Cabin. But at first, he paid no heed to it and proceeded to the West Cabin inspection.

"Ve~! Surprise inspection everyone!" Feliciana called. Along with her was a fellow senior camper, Yao Wang. "West Cabin and East Cabin!" she said using the megaphone.

At that moment, both Lovina and Madeline looked at Allison's direction. They knew that she had done something outrageous when the two had noticed that she had escaped from her bed last night. They had observed that she has gone out with her stash of things for the prank, and some things that are vital for pranks were missing under her bed and her lock pick.

"Allison F. Jones, what did you do last night?!" Lovina demanded her when she saw Allison smirking.

"I made a very good prank," she answered.

Madeline then saw Lovina's older sister and the Chinese senior already making their way to the East Cabin. She also took not on the molasses that was on the top of the door, "Um…Als, you do realize that you had placed a bucket of molasses at the door where Lovina's sister and Yao are coming in, don't you?"

One look from Allison's paling face let the two know that she had made a flaw in her 'absolute prank' as she had put it. "Dammit…" she mumbled as she ran to the East Cabin.

Feliciana was about to open the door when she was stopped by Allison, "Feliciana, you can't go in there!" she pleaded.

"Ve? Why not caro mia?" she wondered.

"A girl got totally sick last night, and it's a complete mess inside," she excused.

Feliciana and Yao exchanged looks, "Then we must immediately attend to it," Yao reasoned.

"Ve~ step aside dear," Feliciana urged, "We have to see if everything is alright,"

It was then when Madison peered at the window, "We're perfectly fine here, Feliciana. Unless, Allison Jones had done something,"

Feliciana sighed, "Now, we have to perform the inspection, so we have to get in," she said as she shifted Allison out of the way and opened the door.

"No don't!" Allison shouted, but it proved futile.

The bucket of molasses had been poured on Feliciana and Yao tried to push her away, but got spilled on as well, and both came sliding down the cabin, hitting all of the strings in the process. Collective gasps had been made as they saw the two senior campers slid down to the aisle of the beds and slammed on the far wall. Yao tried to grab onto something but it proved to be no help, as it was the string that triggered the ceiling fan to be turned on and feathers came falling down like snow. Right now, Feliciana and Yao looked like feathered chickens without beaks.

"I told you it was a mess here…" she murmured.

Madison glared, "She should know. She did it!" she accused immediately.

Feliciana was about to say something when they heard the bombing voice of the Head Senior Camper. "What is the meaning of this mess?!" he demanded.

When he had entered, he saw his girlfriend and Chinese friend in the far wall with molasses and feathers on their person. He looked at the girl beside the doorframe and the girl who was standing beside her own bed. He looked around the cabin to see the junior campers inside the cabin in outrageous situations. "Jones, Kirkland. This is the last time that I will see you pranking each other!" Ludwig growled. "Pack your bags this instant!" he commanded.

…

Along with a clean Feliciana and Yao, Ludwig and the look-alikes went to a high cabin that was placed on a hill a half mile away from the campsite of the four junior cabins. Ludwig had taken all the precautions he has in mind to prevent the two from causing immense trouble, but the cabin prank was the last straw. He doesn't care who started it and who had pranked the entire cabin; he had to punish the source of the fight, which was Allison Jones and Madison Kirkland. He had spared their companions from this punishment and only ended up cleaning the entire cabin of the remnants of the prank, seeing as they were the ones who had instigated the war.

He had the approval of the camp Supervisors, so he has the main power for the management of his fellow campers, especially the juniors.

They stopped at the foot of the hill and Ludwig faced the two, "You have pushed my patience to its limit, now you are paying the price. This will help the two of you get along for the rest of the summer. Starting today, you two will be staying in the Isolation Cabin." He declared. "The two of you will share a cabin together, eat together, do activities together, and cannot pair with anyone else during two-person camp activities. I'm giving you the privilege of meeting your companions in the main campsite, but the two of you cannot be seen apart. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir…" the two replied while the two refused to meet each other's eyes.

The two entered the cabin and started to unpack. Allison took the right side of the cabin while Madison took the left. The two spoke nothing to each other and just continued to do what they wanted to do.

A day passed, and Antonio, Ivan, Madeline and Lovina were wondering what happened to the two girls. After the senior campers had come back from the clearing in the forest, the four of them bombarded the three older campers for some answers, but Ludwig sternly called the four off before threatening them for some extra camp activities that can be closely translated to community service threat.

Now the four were at the lake with Lovina pacing back and forth. "What in the world happened with the two?" she wondered.

"Maybe they got sent home," Ivan guessed as he was locking hands with Madeline.

Antonio laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. They would have notified us, and you, Lovi," he said as he pulled the girl's wrist and placed her on his lap, "Learn to calm down will you?"

Lovina blushed as red as a tomato, "Shut up bastard!" she shouted but didn't resist being pulled to his lap.

"You know, if they're still here, should we tell them that we know each other?" Madeline wondered.

"They would freak," Antonio stated. "I mean, when the two practically met for the first time in that swimming activity, they immediately hated each other. We were supposed to introduce ourselves to the two when they picked a fight because of noting their differences while shooting insults at each other, thus, we are unable to let them know that we've known each other since we came to camp."

Ivan smiled, "When you put it like that, they sound like Lovina, yes?" he commented.

"I don't want to hear that from you commie," she spat back at him. It was then when a thought came into her head, "That's it! We have to ask Sorella!" she said as she stood up from Antonio's lap and ran to the senior cabins just a few meters from the junior cabins. They were allowed to cross the two cabin factions, as long as they don't make any commotion due to those.

Lovina and the other three arrived at the cabin of Feliciana which was the Senior West Cabin. The one who answered Lovina's knock was Feliciana's bunk mate, Sakura Honda, Japanese with black hair and passive brown eyes. "Is Sorella in there?" she wondered.

Sakura looked at the four of them and shook her head, "I'm afraid not. She and Ludwig-san has been out for thirty minutes now. I heard they are still at the council cabin. Why do you ask?"

"We were wondering where Allison Jones and Madison Kirkland had gone to," Antonio replied.

It was then when the Japanese girl got the idea, "Oh, that. Feliciana-san had talked to me about it. They were sent to the Isolation Cabin, but you cannot come in there at this hour or else there will be consequences," she answered.

"So they're not really out of the camp? They were only sent there?" Madeline asked.

Sakura nodded, "They will be there for the rest of the summer, so rest assured that you will see them again," she assured them all.

"Hold on a moment, "What is that macho-potato doing with Sorella at this hour?!" she demanded, wanting to know what is up with her sister and the Head Senior Camper Counselor.

Sakura stopped herself, "That is confidential," she replied.

…

Back in the Isolation Cabin, there was still silence in the air about the two girls. Last night, the two girls had fought on the light switch whether it will be turned off or on. In the end, Allison got her way when Madison got too annoyed with the American girl.

Right now, there was a strong rain coming about, and Allison was organizing her collage of pictures and Madison was reading a book when a strong gust of wind came through the open window of Allison. The pictures went flying all over the place and Allison struggled in closing the window. Feeling concerned about the girl, Madison got up from her bed and helped Allison close the stuck window. After a few more seconds, the window yielded and closed.

The two girls looked at each other, in awkward silence.

"Uh…thanks…" Allison thanked.

"No problem…" Madison replied. She then took a wet looking stuffed toy silver alien with red yes. "Here's your…um…"

Allison laughed a bit, "Tony," she said.

The two looked at the pictures that were sprawled on the floor. "Are any of your pictures damaged?" she asked for good measure.

Allison picked up one picture, "Only the picture of Tom Cruise," she replied.

"Who?" Madison tilted her head.

"You have never heard of Tom Cruise?" Madison shook her head. "How far is London anyway?" she wondered.

"Well, from here, it's ten thousand miles, but thinking about it, it feels like it's much farther," the English girl replied. "How about you? How far is your home?"

Allison smiled, "My place is like on the other side of the country. In fact, here's a picture of my house," she said as she grabbed a picture near her, which had been one of the victims of the accursed wind. "Here," she showed Madison.

"Wow…it's beautiful," Madison commented.

Allison smiled and started ranting, "He built it when I was little. We have a balcony that looks over the entire vineyard and we have a large space in the house for me to run all over when I was a kid." She informed.

Madison then pointed at the man with his back turned. Madison observed that the man had a darker shade of blond wearing a bomber jacket. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's my dad. He wasn't aware that I took a picture of the house with him in the scene," Allison then felt Madison stand up from her place and went to her bed. "What's the matter?" she wondered.

Madison shook her head, "Nothing, just…a little chilly," she excused.

Somehow, Allison wanted to lighten up the mood and made a beeline to her trunk. She took out a big bag of Oreos, "Want one?" she offered.

"Oh, sure, I love Oreos. Sometimes at home, I eat it with Nutella," she revealed.

Allison looked at her with shock, "No way, so do I," she said with a smile and getting a jar of the chocolate spread. "Most people find it completely disgusting, I don't know why,"

"Me either," Madison replied.

Allison got up from her trunk and sat on Madison's own trunk, which the other girl didn't mind at all. Both of them took a piece of the cookie and dunked them on the chocolate spread jar. "So, what's your dad like? Is he the one who spends time with you for a long time, or the busy type?" she asked.

Madison smiled sadly, "I never met him. My parents divorced when I was a baby," she revealed.

It was then when Allison rolled her eyes, "It's crazy nobody stays together anymore," she muttered as she took a bite on her cookie. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'll be fourteen on August 26," Madison answered.

Allison almost choked, "Your birthday is on August 26 too?" she said. The two looked away, deep in thought, "Weird," Allison managed to mutter. She knew something was up, and she knows that Madison might be sensing that too.

She then noticed it stopped raining, "Hey, want to get some Popsicle?" Allison asked as she ran outside.

As she did, she held a necklace hanging on her neck. She clutched it. The door swung open again and out came Madison who was holding her necklace, but placed it back under her shirt. "Allison…" she called, "What's your mother like?" she asked.

Allison looked down before looking back at Madison, "Never met her. She and Dad divorced when I was a baby, or maybe even before that. I don't really know…Dad used to keep her picture next to his special tea stash, saying that she loved tea so much. He caught me several times looking at it, so he gave it to me to keep." she then shifted the subject, "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

Madison did not quite understand why Allison was suddenly prioritizing her appetite, but she had a clue. "Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this?"

"Why?" Allison wondered.

Madison went inside with Allison, "Don't you see it? I never knew my dad, and you never met your mom. I have a picture of my dad, and you have a picture of your mom," she started. "Of course, yours is probably a whole picture. Mine is a pathetic wrinkled piece torn in the middle—what are you rummaging in your trunk for?" Madison ended her rant with a question to Allison, who had been rummaging in her trunk the moment Madison mentioned about the picture.

She took out a piece of picture with tear marks on the right, and held it to her chest, "This…is a picture of my mom…"

"…Right down the middle…?" Madison asked.

"Right down the middle," Allison replied.

A few seconds later, Madison went to her bedside drawer and took out a wooden lacquer box and took out a picture similar to Allison's, only which the tear was on the left. "This is freaking me out…" she muttered as she held the picture to her chest as well.

"On the count of three, we show our pictures to each other, alright?" Allison said. Madison nodded in reply. "Okay…one…two…"

"Three!" the two said in unison as they held out the pictures.

**Stop right there! This chapter has gone a little too long for my liking, so I have to cut this short. You might have noticed that I changed some things in the storyline, and it's about to get better!**

**REVIEW~!**


	3. Switching Twins

**Hey guys! I know I was a bit delayed in updating this, but my prelim exams just finished, and I had almost zero time for the internet considering my workload a few days ago. So, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3 Switching Twins**

As the two girls held out their picture at the same time, they stared in shock when they found out that the two pictures are part of a whole one. It showed the picture of a woman with bright blond hair wearing a flowing white dress with a shawl. Her beautiful hair that reached the mid-back was curled in a refined manner. The noticeable bushy brows did nothing to destroy the ethereal beauty of the woman. She was hand locked with a man in a black suit; his dark blond hair was divided in the front. His bespectacled blue eyes looked at the woman as if she was everything in the world to him.

The scene showed an ocean cruise with the two in the top deck overlooking the ocean. Beside them was the cruise liner name, _Britannia_.

"That's…my dad…" Allison said looking at the part held by Madison.

"And that's my mom." Madison said.

The two tore the pictures apart and looked at each other, "So if my mom is your mom…" Madison started.

"And my dad is your dad…" Allison continued, "Then we would be like…sisters…"

At that moment, Madison laughed, "Sisters? Allison, we're twins!" she corrected. The two embraced, somehow happy that they had discovered the secret behind their identities.

…

"You two are what?!" their four friends said after they had gone out of the Mess Hall for lunch.

"Like we said, we're twins," Allison replied.

Madison laughed, "We only found out about it this morning," she answered. "We had a conversation about our parents, and all of it just…spilled out," she explained.

Antonio snickered, "I never would have thought you were sisters,"

"And we never would have thought that you would keep your relationships a secret from the two of us," Allison stated. Truth be told, when the twins were on their way to the Mess Hall, their eyes almost left their sockets when the pair of Antonio and Lovina, and Ivan and Madeline were locking hands.

Madeline turned a little red while talking softly. "We were worried that you might have some problems about it, so we didn't bother to tell the two of you the moment you fought," she explained.

"I can accept that," Madison replied.

"But how did that even happen?" Lovina wondered, "You have different surnames,"

The twins looked at each other and smiled, "Well…" Allison started. "Our parents divorced when we were babies, and maybe under the divorce papers, one of us will go to one of them," she explained.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Ivan wondered.

The two went quiet for a while. Should they tell their parents? But then, it might cause something that they don't want…

Suddenly, Allison stood up, "I have a brilliant, beyond brilliant idea!"

The five looked at her, "What is it?" Madison wondered.

Allison went back to her seat and looked at Madison, "I think we should switch places,"

"What?!" they shouted.

The girl rolled her eyes at their reaction, "You pose as me, and I pose as you, duh,"

"But Allison, we are completely nothing alike but our appearances, how could we pull it off?" Madison asked.

Lovina scoffed, "Please, Allison has been imitating you behind your back since the day the two of you declared war," she revealed.

"Point taken," Madison said, "But that doesn't mean that I could do what she can,"

"So? I'll teach you to be me, and you'll teach me to be you," Allison reasoned. She then clasped her hands as if she was pleading, "Come on Mads, I've got to meet Mom…" she said as she placed on her notorious puppy face that had her—their father giving in every single time.

And it seems that even Madison is falling for the face. "The truth is, Als, if we switch places, then they will have to find out at one point,"

Madeline seems to be picking up what the two are saying. "So eventually, the two of them would have to un-switch you,"

"Then your folks will have to see each other face to face," Antonio said. "A classic 'get your parents back together plan' isn't it?" he said.

"So, what do you say Mads?" Allison asked, not taking down her puppy face even once.

Madison knew that there will be trouble brewing the moment she agreed. Her head screamed 'No!' over and over again, but she really did want to meet her dad once in her life. "Fine, but the moment we get found out, I'm blaming you,"

That was all the answer Allison needed to shout, "YES! I won't fail you!"

Madison sighed. Yes, she will definitely regret saying yes to her twin. The others didn't think of it that way, but found it amusing anyway.

On the far corner window of the Mess Hall Ludwig was quite surprised when he saw that Allison and Madison had gotten along quite well—a little too well, for his liking. Even Feliciana had noted since this morning that the two had been cooperative with each other while exchanging a friendly banter. The two even smiled at each other and had won a pair activity.

"Ve~ somehow getting them in the Isolation Cabin was a good idea," Feliciana commented.

Sakura looked away from her food, "Lovina-san and the others were quite worried when they hadn't seen the two yesterday all day. They went to our cabin and demanded to see you, Feliciana-san,"

"Ve? What did they want with me?" Feliciana asked.

"They wanted to find out where the two went, so I told them that you were still in the council meeting room, since you were…preoccupied by Ludwig-san last night canoeing at the lake," Sakura answered with a mischievous smile.

The two turned red when Sakura had said the obvious. "Still! At least they got along…" Ludwig said, not wanting to talk about what happened the night before. As for Sakura, she agreed silently to divert the subject to another one.

…

As the days passed, the twins had been teaching each other about their own lives for the past weeks.

Madison learned the brief history of the vineyard. The house was renovated after it was abandoned by the former owner, and their father, Alfred F. Jones himself, rebuilt it. He has been making wines since the day he had the chance to, and had reasoned that he was doing it for his little angel Allison. To take care of Allison and the house while he was working, he has called on his friend from camp, the freshly educated bodyguard Elizabeta Hedervary undercover as a maid to take care and protect Allison at all costs in the smallest reasons, and had her ten year-old son Fritz guard her as well, and if she was still allowed in Camp by Alfred, then he will follow suit as well.

Their dad can be too overprotective at times to his little Allison, much to the girl's dismay. But still, he taught him how to fly his glider and ride horses, and on vacations, he treats her to a boat ride and jet-ski. Somehow, Madison liked the idea of riding the glider since she has had a few lessons from her uncle and godfather, and the jet-ski was always a family vacation favorite, most especially when their plan of a good vacation was to use their family boat.

Allison, on the other hand, was quite overwhelmed by their London home. The Kirklands were one of the most prominent families in London starting from the rule of Queen Elizabeth I, where most of the men in their family participated in the battle against the Spanish Armada. Up to present, they are one of the leading shipping companies in the UK. She is very close to her French friend, Francis Bonnefoy, a fashion designer and perfumer that she has met at camp as well. There are times that she collaborates with Francis on one of his designs, mostly centered on wedding gowns and long gowns. The man was stationed in France, but there are times that he takes a private jet to London, which was one of his major strongholds that sometimes fall in the care of Alice because of her partnership with Francis in his other family businesses as well.

But that was not the problem for Allison. The problem lies with getting lost in the house. Madison's life there for the past thirteen years made her memorize everything inside the house and where to go, so Allison has quite the disadvantage. So Madison set her on memorizing the map that she has conveniently brought to camp so that she wouldn't miss home too much in the eight weeks that they are away from home.

To say the least, Allison inherited their father's laziness in memorizing stuff, which made Madison's work more complicated, much to the other's amusement. They had no choice but to call upon Ivan who could help her memorize the places that Madison frequents. After all, he was the only one who memorized the Russian map to the smallest details.

As for the people in the house, she was quite surprised at the things she was learning. Just like Allison, Madison has a German butler-disguised bodyguard named Gilbert Beilschmidt. He had used to be a member of an anti-terrorism team in the security company that he worked under, but after an accident that even Madison didn't know, he got an honorable discharge and was hired by Alice as a bodyguard after her last one retired. For a second, Allison thought that it was a coincidence that he has the same last name as Ludwig, but after Madison informed her that they were really brothers, she somehow got over the fact for at least five minutes. She was also surprised that he looked somewhat like her mini bodyguard at home. It was quite strange…

The next one was their step-uncle, an Austrian-born pianist, Roderich Edelstein. They were camp friends as well on their childhood until Roderich's mother was widowed and married their mother's father.

"Hey Mads," Allison called the night she introduced her side of the family.

"What?"

Allison shifted in her seat, "Isn't it quite strange that almost all of the adults with us are connected to this camp? I mean, our bodyguards, our parents, and our step-uncle…it all seemed a little weird, don't you think?"

Madison thought for a moment, "Come to think of it, even my uncle Francis came from this camp. And not one of them had the same nationality as the other,"

"Well, this is a camp for all over the world. It's not impossible for them to meet each other," Allison said.

Madison somewhat, had a thought about this, but decided to think of it for a while. But that can be solved once their parents are together again, "You know what, let's just get back on the job. We can ask it when Mom and Dad are remarried,"

"Fair point well made," Allison said. She then looked at the pictures Madison has, "So, about the game room…"

…

It was a week before camp was over when Allison had finally convinced Madison to cut her hair.

"No way Als!"

Almost.

"Come on! I can't get a wig at this time, and I can't go back home with long hair. They'll suspect something the moment they lay eyes on us," Allison pleaded.

Madison glared, "Like I will let you cut my hair!"

"Who said I will?" Allison asked.

That left the other twin in surprise, "What?"

Allison rolled her eyes, "I was going to ask Lili to do it. She's good in cutting hair, if Madeline proved to be really honest about it," she stated. "Don't you want to meet Dad or not? Because this entire six weeks that we had been working on will prove to be a total waste with just a bunch of hair that will grow back eventually,"

Sighing deeply, she decided to give up, "Fine, but only if Lili does it,"

"Perfect!" Allison clasped her hands. She then looked at the door, "Lovi!" she called.

At that moment, Lovina and Madeline opened the door with a girl with pale blond hair and green eyes. She looked at least twelve years old in Madison's view. Lili Zwingli was a petite girl that was too shy for her own good, but she could put up a good competition for she was the greatest when it came to shooting. Somehow, all of the campers thought that Swiss people are best at sharpshooting, as Lili was noted for her high and deadly accuracy on anything she throws and shoot. Many in Switzerland fear her rare rage when it comes to pissing her off, which is something that the other people at camp best leave unknown.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Madison demanded.

Allison merely smirked, "At least Lili is better in cutting hairs," she said. She then turned to the girl, "So, Lils, ready to get to work?" she asked.

Lili merely smiled and nodded.

In a few minutes, Madison was sitting on a stool, while Lili was cutting her long blond hair as she looked at Allison's for reference. All the while, Madison looked like she was going to faint from nervousness, but she decided against it. She tried to convince herself that it was a small price to pay in order to see her dad.

She seemed to have lost track of time when she realized that Lili placed the scissors down on the table along with the remains of her blond hair. The moment she looked at the mirror, she was seeing the face of her twin. "This is so freaky…" Madison commented.

"Mads, you never looked better," Allison said as she looked at the mirror. "Nice job Lils," she praised the blushing girl. But then, she noticed something in their ears. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Lovina wondered.

Allison touched her ear, "I have pierced ears," she informed.

Madison's eyes widened, "Oh, no, no not happening! I can't and I won't!"

"Then cutting your hair was a total waste, since I can't come back home without them," Allison reasoned.

"Why do I have to be the one who has to change my appearances and not you?" she complained. "Fine, but you better be sure on the method you intend to do…"

…

Just outside the Isolation Cabin, Ivan and Antonio were almost at the cabin when they heard identical screams. "What was that? Aren't those the twins?" Antonio wondered.

"Yes. We better get there," Ivan said as the two raced to the cabin, but as soon as they arrived, they saw the most unusual scene. There was Madeline and Lovina holding Madison still on the bed, with the help of Lili. The two looked at Allison to find that she had been piercing Madison's ears, which was a plausible reason of the two screaming their lungs out for a good three minutes.

"It hurts!" Madison shouted.

"Sorry! But don't shout too loud! I still have to do the other, and don't startle me again," Allison lectured.

"Startled?! You're startled?! You just pierced my ear!"

The two boys sighed. This was going to be a long night if the twins kept arguing about pierced ears…

**TBC**


	4. Allison in London

**It was not really my intention on leaving this hanging in the air these past few weeks, but life and college had to get in my way until now. I hope this makes up for it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Allison in London**

**Last Day of Camp**

"Ve~! Now everyone, the buses are here. You have a few minutes to say your goodbyes until next summer," Feliciana's voice rang through the loading buses as she hugged the campers that she has spent time with as their senior camper.

The rush was not the same as when they had first arrived at camp. It seems that a lot of them knew that it was time to slow down so that they could each say their final goodbyes to their friends. The group of the twins was no exception.

Allison went on to hug Lovina and Madeline, the girls that she has been attached to ever since the beginning of summer, and Lili as well who taught her and the others how to shoot with an arrow just two weeks ago. After hugging Ivan and Antonio, Madison proceeded to hug the three girls as well. "We'll miss you," the twins said in unison. They looked at the twins who had switched clothing, which, no one could really tell but them who had been in on everything they have been doing for the past eight weeks.

"We will too, you know," Lovina commented.

"You will call us when you have the time, yes?" Ivan asked. Madison nodded in reply.

Antonio laughed and placed his hands on the back of his head, "Spain will be lonelier than I will expect it I see," he stated. "But I do visit the Vargas' home a week before school starts though,"

"And you always follow me wherever I go you bastard," Lovina retorted, resisting the urge to kill him.

The others laughed at the reaction of Lovina, but at that moment, Ludwig's voice rang through the air, "Madison Kirkland! Your car is here," he said gesturing at the limousine that was being loaded with her stuff.

The Lovina and Madeline stared at them, "So you were the one who was in the limo when you first arrived!" they said as they stared at Madison.

"I would have gone with the bus, but Mom said I should be escorted here privately," she explained.

"Well, I have to go," Allison said as she fixed herself.

Madison handed her the passport, "So, here's your ticket and passport. Gilbert will pick you up tomorrow morning," she informed.

"I'll see you soon," Allison said as she embraced her sister before she ran towards the limousine.

The others saw as Allison left before they all stocked up in the bus. Madison was praying all the way that no one ever found out that the two had switched so early in the game. This was a plan that they want to succeed at all costs.

…

Allison, on the other hand, was feeling fidgety the moment she had sat on the British Airways. She was only hours away from meeting her mom, and she was not going to let anything wrong happen to their plan. She was briefed by Madison about her plans after camp, which was meeting her godfather, Francis Bonnefoy and his newly-found daughter that she was yet to meet. Madison had told her that she had pestered Francis every single day for him to yield in keeping her identity a secret until after camp is done, since the girl herself is going to a camp right before her mother had died. Francis had only acquired legal rights to his daughter two months before Madison went to camp. She will just have to inform Madison what she looks like when she gets to London.

A few hours later, Allison found herself in the London Airport looking for a man named Gilbert. She was so shocked that the man somehow looked like Fritz, Elizabeta's ten year-old son. But she placed it behind her mind for a while. If Gilbert knew the existence of Fritz or not, she had to keep her mouth shut. Only eleven year-olds were allowed to start at Camp Hetalia, and since Fritz was still ten, it will be trouble if she ever breathes the name.

"Madison!" a man's voice called out.

She turned around to see a mass of greyish white hair and red eyes, and she smiled, "Gilbert!" she greeted.

Allison noticed that the German was a bit surprised to see her appearance, "What have you done to your hair?" he asked.

The girl smiled, "I cut it. Do you like it?"

Gilbert smiled, "Nope, I love it. It's an awesome new you." He then noticed her ears as well, "And you had your awesome ears pierced. Man, your mother will be surprised to see you," he commented.

"I hope that you are speaking in a positive light," she stated.

Gilbert ruffled her hair, "Come on, the car is waiting," he said as he led her outside of the airport.

As they drove through London, Allison marveled at the sights that she was seeing. Gilbert took it as her missing the place for two whole months, and that was the end of his suspicions. She could see all the sights that Madison had told her about, but seeing it in person was very different than the pictures she showed her.

As they neared home, she began to notice that they were distancing from the city into a protected forested area. She decided to sit back down and look forward. The car came to a large gate with the golden sign, 'Kirkland Manor' which surprised her.

"Yo Rick, open up! The Young Mistress is here," Gilbert informed. In an instant, the gates to the manor opened and the car proceeded to the land that the Kirklands owned. Now she knew that the Kirklands might have been a distant relative of one of the royals that had ever ruled England, but then, being a noble alone could bring in lots of money and it can be possible that a single person with that kind of fortune might not have worked a day in his life.

That was how rich the Kirklands were. But they kept enlarging their fortune through their shipping company and other family businesses that has been set up throughout the generations, and the fashion industry that their mother had built up with a friend.

The car pulled over at the main door of the manor, and Gilbert first went out to open the door for her. "Home at last," Gilbert said with a smile.

Allison smiled at Gilbert as she entered the home. Admiring the regal interior for a second, she looked around and soon found herself in the first room she stumbled upon, which she memorized to be the living quarters. As she approached it, she heard the piano being played. Choosing to peep, she saw her uncle Roderich playing the piano. Madison did say that the only one who has ever played the piano other than their late grandmothers (Alice's and Roderich's mothers) was their step-uncle.

She waited until the man was done playing, which didn't take long, before greeting him, "Uncle Roderich," she called out.

The Austrian stiffened for a second before standing up and turning around. His purple eyes looked closely at Allison, "Is that our little girl?" he mused. He then reached out his arms, "Come here dear,"

Without further ado, Allison quickly went in the arms of her step-uncle. "It's nice to see you again uncle," she greeted.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

Allison giggled, "Definitely. But I did miss you a lot, and your piano playing. Is that Chopin's Nocturn Op. 15 No.2 you were playing just now?" she asked. It was a good thing Madison made her memorize every piece that Roderich plays, and memorized them all.

The Austrian brandished a rare smile, "Good to have you back," he replied.

"Madison?" a woman's voice was heard followed by stilettos on from the second floor. She looked at her uncle before proceeding outside of the living quarters to see her mother descending the stairs. For a moment, Allison took in her mother's appearance. Wearing a bright blue dress and silver sandals, her body showed to be quite slim that could be the envy of the women in the world. Her long vibrant blond hair was let down in a few curls, and just like her and Madison, she had the distinguished thick eyebrows and the sea green eyes that looked better in real life than in the torn picture. Alice Kirkland was the most beautiful woman in Allison Jones' eyes.

"Mom…" Allison muttered.

"You're back!" Alice said as she ran towards her daughter and engulfed her into a tight embrace. The girl, in turn, ran as well to meet her mother and buried her face on her shoulder. For the first time in her entire life, she has felt the love of her mother, and the warmth of her embrace. It was better than the dreams she has had about meeting her for the first time. Even if she was posing as Madison, this was an opportunity that she will never forget in her life.

"I can't believe it's you," Allison muttered, holding back her sobs.

Alice smiled at the show of affection of her daughter, "And I can't believe it's you and with short hair,"

Allison let out a small laugh. "A girl at camp cut it for me. Do you hate it?"

"No, I absolutely love it," she then noticed her ears, "And you had your ears pierced?" she asked with a smile. Allison nodded. "Are there any more surprises?" she asked.

Allison looked up at her with tears in her eyes which made Alice sad for a bit. "What is it, darling?" Alice asked, worry seeping was evident in her voice.

Allison couldn't take it. She really had to cry. "I'm sorry, it's just…I've missed you so much."

Alice hugged her daughter. "I know. It seems like it's been forever."

"You have no idea," Allison said as she buried her face in her shoulder.

This moment was enough to last for a lifetime.

…

After getting themselves together, the mother and daughter went to Alice's room, which could be called a suite, as all of the rooms in the manor are. Tea was served, which was quite unnerving on Allison's part. She wasn't used to drinking tea, and the moment Madison had told her that she should do it to avoid being found out, she was forced to drink it once a day, much to her displeasure. But she had to keep a straight face for it was something that the two shared the most interest on. Somehow, Allison got their dad's logic on hiding the torn picture on the tea stash that he barely even drinks.

"Now, tell me all about what you did at camp," Alice said. "Was it fun?"

Allison smiled, "Yes, it was. I met a lot of people from different countries as expected." She started. "I got close to an American girl. She was very lovely," she tried her best to speak proper, but it was killing her! Now she wonders how Madison does it on a daily basis. "Among my other friends, I met Italian, Canadian, Swiss, Spanish and Russian children. We got along pretty quickly,"

Alice smiled, reminiscing her days at Camp Hetalia as well. "It reminds me of my summers there," she muttered. "Now somehow I regret sending you there two summers late,"

"It's quite alright Mom, nothing to worry about. At least I met them."

The woman smiled at her daughter. It was then when she remembered something, "Oh, which reminds me, later this afternoon I will have to go to the studio along with your Uncle Francis. He's bringing along his daughter," she informed.

"Really? I finally get to meet Uncle Francis' daughter?" she asked. Madison had told her that the French man was once in a relationship with a Canadian, but had just recently died. It was only then when it was revealed that their relationship has brought about a thirteen year-old girl. Until today, he has kept her identity from Madison a secret.

Alice laughed at her enthusiasm, "Of course. All of us have been waiting for the opportunity. We leave in two hours, so get prepared, alright?"

Allison nodded in reply before shifting to other topics concerning her time at camp. But then Gilbert had come knocking. "What is it Gilbert?" Alice wondered.

"I found a peculiarly awesome stowaway in your suitcase, Madison," Gilbert said as he held out a stuffed toy alien with red eyes.

Allison immediately froze, "Oh no Tony…" she muttered. That caught Alice's ears.

"Tony?" Alice inquired.

This was bad. She had to find a good excuse this time. "H-He belongs to my friend, the one I've been telling you about," she looked at the stuffed toy, "I can't imagine how he got in my suitcase,"

Gilbert then suggested something, "Well, since he's not our Tony, should I get rid of him?"

"NO!" Allison's outburst surprised Gilbert. She then stood up and took Tony from him, "I…I'll mail it to her. She loves this thing a lot…and she couldn't live knowing that we have disposed of this, no, I'll take care of it, that will be all Gilbert…" she said as she dismissed her bodyguard.

Gilbert thought that something was strange with her actions, but he dismissed it yet again and left the room. The phone on Alice's bedside table rang. She stood up and answered it before sitting on the bed, "Hello? Oh Francis. What? Well can they manage without us? But Francis, Madison just got back from camp," she explained. A small silence later, "Alright, we'll meet you a few hours early," she then looked at Allison who was just looking over the balcony in her room, "Madison," she called out. "Would you want to meet your godfather in half an hour?"

Allison smiled, "I'd love it," she replied.

…

A half hour later, Allison found herself sitting in the car with her mother who had just hung up on the phone on the way to the fashion house of both Francis and Alice. Apparently, she had canceled everything for today just to cater to her since she has been away for eight weeks straight. "Are you excited to meet your godfather again?" she asked.

"Of course! It has been eight weeks, and I really wanted to meet his daughter," Allison replied. "You know mother, speaking of which, having thought of Uncle Francis being a father and designing wedding gowns, did it ever make you think about the 'F' word?"

Alice looked at her with wonder, "The 'F' word?"

"My father,"

At that instant, Gilbert found himself pulling the brakes on the stoplight. Alice gave him a warning glance, but paid more attention to Allison, "I knew you were going to ask those questions one day," she said with a smile, "Well, I wore a wedding gown Francis alone worked on when I married the 'F' word, and the fact that he has become a father these past few months made me think of your father just a little bit," she confessed.

"Only a little bit?" Allison said.

"Why the sudden curiosity about your dad, huh?" Alice wondered.

The girl rolled her head, "Well maybe because he's never mentioned, and you can't blame a kid for wondering. You can't avoid the subject forever. Mom, at least tell me what he was like,"

Alice smiled, "Alright. Just like Gilbert, Roderich, Francis and I, we met at Camp Hetalia when we were eleven. We didn't get off on the right foot, and in just three days, both of us got sent to the Isolation Cabin because of our frequent fights," that reminded Allison of her meeting Madison for the first time and insults were exchanged until they were sent to the same cabin in just four days.

Gilbert laughed, "Yeah, and that awesomely went on for the whole summer until they had a cease fire and got along by the fifth week. Head Senior Camper Counselor Romulus Vargas and Gramps had a hard time with them," he butted in.

"Vargas? Is that Feliciana's and Lovina's younger than young grandfather?" she wondered.

Gilbert smiled, "I see you've met Lovina other than Feli. He's the very same one. He was an awesome but a womanizing Head Counselor, only second to Grandfather, but now they seemed to have switched roles name wise,"

Alice went back on topic, "We were at camp together with our other friends from other countries. He's from America,"

"Really? When did you realize that you like each other?"

At that moment, Allison saw her mother's cheeks show hints of red in them, "Not a little bit after we're fourteen to fifteen. He was a wonderful man but quite noisy, and eccentric. He is always obsessing about being a hero and everything. That's how far I will go in this discussion, alright?" she said, finishing the subject.

"Alright," Allison said. She couldn't help but smile on the fact that her father has had his 'hero' complex since his childhood.

A few minutes later, they parked in front of a fashion house labeled, _'Francis & Alice Designs'_ in gold Mistral font. It was a large fashion house just like the ones in Paris, as Madison had informed her. They got out of the car and made a beeline inside. It was then when Allison saw a man with blond hair that reached his shoulder, wearing a blue designer suit over a black button-up dress shirt and black tie. He had blue eyes and seems to have grown a short beard. From the looks of it, he was French. And right beside him was a girl with her back turned, but looked very familiar.

Alice spotted the man, "Francis!"

"Ah, Alice!" he then turned to Allison, "And Madison!"

"Uncle Francis," Allison said as she ran to him and embraced him. "I missed you,"

Francis tore away from her, "Ah little angel, you've changed over the summer besides your short hair and pierced ears," he commented.

"Do I really?" Francis nodded.

He then turned to the girl whose back was turned, "And finally you meet. Madison, this is my daughter, Madeline Williams-Bonnefoy,"

As the girl was called by Francis, Allison stared at the familiar blond hair and striking bright blue eyes. The two faced each other and their eyes widened.

"Madeline?!" Allison said.

Madeline was quite shocked to see Allison in the fashion house, and she knew that she was Allison since she had been with Madison and the others at the bus just yesterday. And the fact that she knew the plan made her think to play along, "Madison?"

"I can't believe it! You're Uncle Francis' daughter?" she said in disbelief.

"I am. I wasn't aware that you were the daughter of Papa's associate though. I didn't plan on telling anyone until next summer, even Ivan doesn't know," Madeline explained.

Both Francis and Alice looked at their daughters, "Mon cher, do the two of you know each other?"

Both girls looked at their parents, "Mom, this is Madeline, the Canadian girl I told you about," she informed.

Alice looked at Francis, "You sent your daughter to Camp Hetalia as well?"

"She has been attending there long before I took her in, so I didn't know that you would send Madison to our camp," Francis explained.

"I see," Alice said.

It was then when Gilbert called the two, "Hey you two, as much as I'd like to prolong this conversation, your photographers and assistant designers are asking for the two of you immediately. They seem to be going ballistic," he informed.

Both people nodded. Francis looked at their girls, "Come along to the studio and watch us work,"

The two girls followed suit. As they watched their parents get to work on several problems regarding their designs, the two girls had set up a conversation.

"How's the switching going anyway?" Madeline wondered.

"Good. It's only been a few hours, and the plan is foolproof," Allison then looked at the Canadian, "So, care to tell me why only now that you have introduced yourself here and not at camp?" she asked.

Madeline looked at Francis and smiled, "To tell you the truth, I was raised by my mother singlehandedly. The Williams family was very well-off, and she could afford sending me to camp where she claimed that she had met a man she once loved." She explained. "When I asked her why Father wasn't there, she told me that she had kept me a secret, along with her illness. She had cancer, by the way,"

"I'm sorry," Allison apologized.

The girl shook her head, "It's alright. You didn't know, and the others didn't as well. The only one who was aware of my family background was Ivan. The only secret I kept from him is Father's identity which I only found out before camp, and the fact that my mother's relatives tried to kill me for my inheritance,"

For all the right reasons, Allison's blood began to boil, "What? How could they do that to you?"

"For all the greedy reasons that you could think of," she replied. "They thought that I would be easy to get rid of, but they didn't know that every property that Mother owns was to be passed on to me and I will be in the custody of my father should he be found. They thought that I wouldn't find him in time, so they poisoned my food without me knowing. It was a good thing that I only took a bite at it since I had no strength to eat and got sent to the hospital in time. That was also when Father had appeared and introduced himself to me. He took care of everything before camp and the official papers of me adding his last name is to be issued in two days," she informed.

Allison wanted to ask what happened to her relatives, but she didn't bother knowing that they might have served a good punishment for that deed they had done. "Oh, I see. When do you plan to tell Ivan about your surname addition?"

"After it is legalized. I wanted it to be a surprise, and he knew about Mother's passing anyway, so I only have to tell him that," she explained.

"What about the attempt then?"

"Ivan must never know. Who knows what he will do,"

Then, Allison turned mischievous, "Speaking of Ivan, how do you plan to tell Uncle Francis about him?"

Madeline blushed, "No idea as of now, I'm afraid," she confessed.

They noticed their parents already setting up the studio for the photo shoot of the bride and her bridesmaids, which they knew that was one of the most recent masterpieces of their parents. The wedding gown got the attention of both girls that Francis has been working on with Alice while their daughters were away. It was simple and the fabric was quite glossy and glittery without glitters being present, and the trail was pure satin. It was all in all lovely.

It wasn't long before the work was done and they had proceeded to their planned dinner and talked all about camp and the mischiefs that has happened, excluding the identity of the American girl that 'Madison' had met and the fact that they were sent to the Isolation Cabin.

Later that night, Allison lay in Madison's queen sized bed in her suite and looked at the window. _'Dad…I wonder what you're doing with Mads this very moment…'_

**TBC**


	5. Madison in Napa

**At last I got my free time after my midterms and projects. But the results are not what I expected, so I'm in a bit of trouble for my grades. Oh well, here's the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 Madison in Napa**

**Napa Valley Airport**

Madison descended the plane she was on the moment she had parted ways with the others at the bus unloading station for the campers from Camp Hetalia. She took the red duffel from the man just at the foot of the stairs of the plane. Looking over the airport, she saw a familiar shade of blond hair and twinkling bespectacled blue eyes in a bomber jacket. It was Alfred Jones. "Oh my…it's really him…" she muttered.

The man seemed to notice her arrival, "Hey Als! Welcome home kiddo!" he greeted as he waved his hands. Immediately, Madison ran to her father and stared at him for a while. "Get into these arms squirt,"

"Dad…finally!" Madison exclaimed as she placed down her duffel and engulfed her father in a hug. Alfred spun her around with glee.

He placed his daughter down and smiled, "I hope you had a lousy time at camp because you are _not_ going back. Your hero missed you too much," he said.

Madison just kept staring at him as he kissed her forehead. "What happened to you Als? Something's changed," he said as he grabbed her bag. He then measured her height, "Did you get taller?" he asked as he led Madison to get out of the airport. The two laughed.

"So, what's up Dad? How is Lizzie and everybody?"

Alfred nodded, "Good, everyone's good, and as expected, they miss you. Eight weeks is really long Als. Somehow I wonder why I never cared of the people I left at home just so I could go to that camp," he commented. "A lot has been happening here while you were gone,"

"A lot has happened to me too. I'm practically a new woman," she joked, her eyes never leaving her father's handsome face.

Alfred seemed to notice the stare he was getting from his daughter, "What is it? Did I cut myself shaving?"

Getting caught, she decided to tell the truth, "Dad, you and I both know that you don't shave. It's just that…seeing you for the first time—I mean in so long…" she trailed off.

The blond man simply ruffled her hair and pulled her close, "Come on let's get going squirt,"

The two drove through the road on the way home. As they did, they stroked up a conversation.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for all those letters. I'm really glad I bought you all that personalized stationary you just had to have," Alfred said.

"Well…we meant to write, Dad, but we just got so busy with..."

"We?" Madison stopped her words. That was pretty close.

"Oh. Me and my friend. I met this girl at camp and we got really close," she informed. "Practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl."

Alfred raised her brows, "'Lovely'? Suddenly you got so proper." He took her hand, and looked at it. "Still biting those nails, I see,"

"Dad! You noticed!" Madison pretended to be caught red handed. It was one of the things that Allison had told her to do, which she followed reluctantly, just like the cutting of her hair and piercing her ears. It was hell and totally out of her character.

"What do you mean noticed? You've been biting them since you could chew."

"But I've decided to stop, Dad. It's a horrid, habit," she inwardly cursed at another slip-up. She really hated her mouth right now.

"'Lovely' girl, 'horrid', habit, did I send you to summer camp or finishing school?" he asked. "It's either that or you've spent time with a British to rub off on you," he then decided to point something obvious. "And why do you keep saying 'Dad', at the end of every sentence?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad." She realized she was doing it again. "Sorry Dad."

They both laughed.

"Do you want to know why I keep saying Dad?"

"Because you missed your hero so much?" Alfred said while holding his chest.

"Exactly! It's because in my whole life, I mean for these past eight weeks, I was never able to ever say the word 'Dad', as in never, not once!" she said with bright eyes. "And a Dad is an irreplaceable person in a girls' life. I mean think about it, there's a whole day, devoted to celebrating Fathers, right? Just imagine someone's life without a Father. Never buying a Father's Day card, never getting their Father a' birthday present, never sitting on their Father's lap, never being able to say, 'Hi, Dad', 'What's up, Dad?,, 'Bye, Dad, catch you later, Dad'. A baby's first words are always Dada, aren't they? Then there's 'Daddy', 'Daddio', 'Pop', 'My old man'... Not to mention, 'Wait 'til your father gets home, and…"

"So, let me see if I get this," Alfred interrupted, quit amused, "You missed being able to call your dear hero Dad."

Madison smiled, and inwardly wiped the sweat off her face, glad that she has managed to fib things up. "Yeah. I really have, Dad." The two smiled. Madison looked forward to the driveway and her eyes widened. "Oh my God," she muttered as she looked at the sign that said, _Jones Knoll_, the name of the hill where the vineyard was situated.

Alfred smiled, "Now you're starting to sound like your usual self,"

Madison looked around the entire property to see that it was taken care of very well. Though it was not as big as the Kirkland manor, it was very picturesque for her tastes. The house was big, but she estimated it as only one fourth of Kirkland manor. Alfred pulled over the entrance and opened the back of the car to take her stuff out. Madison helped herself in getting off the car.

She looked around and admired the scenery. Americans were quite good in making a good ambiance in the outside of mansions.

"Welcome back Als!" a boy's voice from above shouted.

Madison looked up to see a ten year-old boy with white hair, "Fritz!" she waved at him.

Fritz was about to reply when a squeal was heard, "Oh! Hello gorgeous!" one Elizabeta Hedervary squealed as she took Madison in her arms. "Oh you've grown, and we missed you!" she said as she placed her down on the ground. She then held her shoulders softly and stared at her eyes, "Hey, don't ever let your old man talk you out of going back to Camp Hetalia. You're a growing girl and you need an adventure just like we did back in the day, okay?"

Madison nodded. Allison had told her that Elizabeta, or Lizzie, as they call her at home, has been one of the reasons why Alfred had agreed to send her to camp and had lectured Alfred on how their parents had agreed that they go to camp at eleven and that he didn't let her have the experience when she was eleven and twelve. She laughed at the story.

"Hey, are you hungry? I made chili hamburgers," she informed. Madison merely smiled, not sure what to respond. "Why so quiet?" Madison kept smiling.

"Hey Lizzie," Alfred said as he carried her things, "Did I hear chili hamburgers?"

Elizabeta nodded, "Yeah, the patties are in the Tupperware, help yourself in adding the relishes,"

In just seconds, Alfred rushed to the kitchen shouting hamburgers. The two girls laughed at the antics of the man as they went inside the house. Elizabeta looked at her, "Something's changed in you Allison, I just can't put my finger on it…" she stared.

Madison laughed, "It's just the same old me, honest," she said as she crossed her fingers at her back.

It was then when a grey blur went about and tackled her to the ground, "Allison!" the boy exclaimed. "Welcome back!"

The girl laughed as she sat up. "Fritz. Get off me, you're heavy, and you're ten," she said in between laughs. When she looked in his eyes, she saw that it was a shade of brown, but his face was starting to look like her German bodyguard. But then, the boy started to frown a bit as if he noticed something strange. "What is it Fritz?"

Fritz shook his head, "Nothing," he said as he stood up and pulled the girl up. "I never thought that you would change so much when I tackled you, you got to your feet immediately," he stated. "It's as if you were _switched_," Fritz said that part in a whisper as they went inside.

The girl's eyes widened. Was she found out that fast? Allison was going to kill her… but she did warn him that Fritz's scent and observations are like a dog's so it was impossible for him to miss anything. It was possible that if she ever got found out, Fritz will be the first one to notice it. Allison told her that much.

"So, what do you want to do first? We could unpack before we eat, eat before we unpack, or unpack while we eat?" Elizabeta asked.

"You mean, eat in my room?" she wondered.

Elizabeta smiled, "That's an interesting possibility,"

Alfred then appeared at the kitchen, on his hand was a chili hamburger, "Hey Als, when you're done, there's someone I want you to meet,"

"Okay Dad," she replied.

Alfred smiled, "Okay Als," Madison watched Alfred go outside using the other door, and coincidentally, a woman in white dress sat down on one of the chairs. She saw a wisp of platinum blond hair, but she couldn't see her face too clearly.

"So, did you tell her?" she heard the woman ask.

Alfred smiled like a complete ninny and shook his head, "Not yet,"

"Alfie…"

Madison almost puked at the nickname. "Tell me what?" she said as she turned to the mother and son.

Both Fritz and Elizabeta sighed.

…

"Allison, it is none of my business if your dad wants to make a fool out of himself okay, he's a big boy," Elizabeta started as she unpacked her duffel.

Fritz sat down on Allison's bean bag seat, "Make that _complete_ fool," he commented.

"Fritz," Elizabeta warned.

Madison cut in, "Well, who is she?" she demanded.

Elizabeta stopped unpacking, "Her name is Blair Whitman. She's a publicist from San Francisco. Your father hired her starting this summer to do some publicity for the vineyard,"

"If you ask me, that woman's doing better selling herself than the grapes," Fritz butted in.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked, not quite following.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. She then looked at her son, "Fritz, do the honors,"

The boy nodded and spoke up, "Look, you, Mom and I both know that your dad is not some kind of suave debonair Bachelor of the Month type right? So I've got to ask myself, what is a hot young thing like that doing with someone who always has different flavored hamburger in his hands and wearing a bomber jacket every single day and declaring himself a hero? Then we realize there's about a million reasons why that girl is giggling," he explained. As he did, Madison had taken her camera and tried to zoom in on her dad flirting on the platinum blond woman. "All of them were sitting at the Zwingli American Bank," Madison recognized Lili's surname. She did mention that her mother was a famous banker, and that she has a branch in America.

"You mean she doesn't really like him?" she asked the two.

"What do we know?" Fritz replied. "I hate her. She treats Mom like a slave—far from her true occupation—and yours truly as a little squirt who deserves to be scolded every single day. She doesn't even know the secrets of your dad, which pisses me off."

Elizabeta looked at her charge, "But one thing's for sure, this one's got your father eating at the palm of her hands. They do everything together; they swim together, ride together, eat out for dinner every night, but see for yourself, don't let us influence you,"

…

Taking their words to mind, and reminding herself to tell Allison later, she went out to the pool and decided to meet the woman anyway. Alfred spotted her immediately, "There's my girl," he called out. "Als, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Blair Whitman,"

At that moment, Madison took the opportunity in meeting the woman. She has pale blond hair that can never rival her mother's, steely grey eyes and red lips. She looks like a modern Marilyn Monroe, but then, she could never imitate the immortal goddess. All in all, she does look hot, but not her type.

"Hi…Blair Whitman…" she greeted.

The woman in the chaise looked at her and faked a smile, "Wow, I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Allison," she greeted. "I've looked forward the whole summer in meeting you,"

Madison raised her brows and smiled as well, "Well, here I am."

Blair looked at Alfred; "Alfie, she's adorable," Madison almost wanted to puke at the nickname. "You know the way your father talked about you, I was expecting a little girl, but you are so grown up,"

'_Probably thinking of ways how to get rid of Allison and I, that's what…'_ Madison thought. If there is anything that potential second wives want to get rid of, it was the kids of the first wife of a loaded man. And she fits the description. But then, it was either get rid of them or manipulate them. "I'll be fourteen soon, how old are you?"

The adults laughed, but Blair answered, "Twenty-six," she answered.

"Only thirteen years older than me. How old are you again Dad?" she asked cockily.

It was then when Alfred interrupted them, "Whoa, suddenly you're so interested at math. Look, I'm going to go back inside, I'll go get some more chili hamburger, and maybe a bottle of champagne to celebrate,"

Madison raised her brow, "What are we celebrating?"

Blair smiled, "Your homecoming of course,"

"I'll be back," Alfred said before leaving.

She heard Blair's phone ring and left her alone to shed her shirt to reveal her bathing suit. For thirteen year-olds, they seemed to have developed some curves. She listened in on her conversation. It seems to have something to do with Alfred's work regarding charity, but she had told the caller that her dad was going out of the country. What the hell was that woman doing to her dad's causes? It was a few seconds later when she hung up and paid attention to her. Madison sat on the edge of the pool.

"So Allison, how was camp? Was it fabulous?" she asked.

"Dad is going out of the country?" Madison asked, ignoring her question.

She seems to be quite flustered at that, but smiled, "Oh, I just told a little white lie to get him out of something," she excused. "You know, I have never heard of a man talk so much about her daughter the way Alfie talks about you," she commented. "You two seem incredibly close,"

Madison smiled. "Well, we're closer than close. We've been together since I was a baby, so that's a plausible reason," she said as she dived into the water. She swam up and looked at Blair who was wiping some water that had gotten into her clothes, "Did I get you wet?" she asked in an apologetic tone.

"Just a little, Allison," she said as she fixed herself up. She then went to the edge of the pool, "Tell you what, your father made me ride your horse the other day. I hope that's okay with you,"

"Oh, sure," she said as she swam to the middle, "Elfie is used to strangers riding her—not that you're strange or anything. Compared to the others, you're relatively normal," she lied.

But that seem to pass the woman, "Others? What others?" she wondered.

"You want the 411?" Madison kept going.

"What's the 411?" Blair asked, clearly interested.

"The low down, the information on other women," she replied. "Of course I'd like to know if I was the twenty-eighth—I mean, twenty-ninth in a man's life,"

The woman raised her brow, "I'm number twenty-nine?"

She knew that it will have to do for now for her to ponder on, or she could be aware that she was lying, but what the hell. "It's always the same routine, riding through the vineyard, moonlight swims, dinner with his special reserved labels-"

They were interrupted when Alfred came back, "Here we are, one of my special reserved labels," he informed.

Blair looked at Madison's direction, where the said girl merely sent her a look that translates to, _'I told you so,'_

"So, did you girls have anything to talk about while I was gone?" he asked. Madison simply smiled and dove into the water. "Does that mean yes?" he asked Blair.

"It sure does," she said with a smile.

…

There were a lot of things that one Frederick 'Fritz' Hedervary knows without her mother finding out first. One of them was that the Allison Jones that he had grown up with was not the Allison Jones that came back from Camp Hetalia. His mother did say that there are a lot of kids that attend the camp from all over the world, and there was a brief possibility that the one who returned here was definitely _not_ Allison Jones. But for that to occur, a chance meeting has to have been the reason for this.

Only one answer came out from all of his musings and investigation.

"Could it be that the Allison that we have now…is Madison Kirkland?" he wondered to himself.

He had to figure things out on his own, and the only way to do that is to confront 'Allison' head on. Arriving at the door of Allison's room, he noticed some shuffling and then the sound of the phone being dragged somewhere. Finally, another door closed with a soft bang. He knew that it was the bathroom door. Entering softly, he peeked in to see the phone on her bedside table missing, and the cord had the trail all the way to the bathroom door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was past midnight.

"Now I wonder who she would be calling at this hour…" he said as he left her room before he got caught. His suspicions were growing by the hour. "That was strike two,"

**TBC**

**Now this gets serious! I don't know when I would be able to post the next chapter, so be patient!**

**REVIEW~!**


End file.
